


The Nose Knows

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack's getting snacks at the store when he smells the best damn omega scent he's ever smelled. Too bad every other alpha in the store has too.





	The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Jack had the biggest hankering for pretzels, but he knew he was out at home. Which was what brought him to the store. He perused the Hyperion store, searching for his favorite band. He found it really quickly and threw all of them in his cart. He eyed the dry snack and decided he would regret not getting a drink.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, hit by a freight train of the most wonderful scent he'd ever smelled. It was sugary, warm and light. It was mouth watering and it belonged to an omega. An omega on the verge of a heat. Jack didn't care for his pretzels anymore, he needed that scent. The scent that had him puffing his chest out while drooling at the same time. He needed to see who it belonged to. He didn't expect to get anything out of it, but he needed a face to the best damn scent he'd ever smelled.

He followed it, cringing when a mixture of strong scents began to override it. Multiple alphas stood in the next aisle, following someone like a horde. Jack, taller than average, was able to peer over the alphas to the center of attention.

An omega stood, weary and tired. He was tall and thin and gorgeous. He moved along the aisle, politely asking everyone to make way. He was definitely in heat, which was driving the lesser monkeys into the stone ages. They called to the omega, his brown hair rumpled to his head. They would no longer let him move.

“Seriously, leave me alone, please!?” He asked, thoroughly exasperated.

“Awe! C’mon! Don't be a prude, you know you want some! You can't drive me crazy with your heat and then snub me! If you didn't want attention, you should have stayed home.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled his pistol out and shot the man speaking. Everyone jumped away from him. The omega’s hand covered his mouth, eyes wide. All eyes landed on Jack.

Handsome Jack, the CEO of Hyperion. He grunted, walking over to the group. “Nothing more disgusting than alphas who are so stupid, they follow their tiny dicks instead of their brains.” He twirled his pistol over his finger, gaining worried glances.

He stepped on the dying alpha to stand next to the omega. His cart had only one item, a jug of ice cream. Jack wrapped his free arm around the tall, cutie, steering him out of the group. Now that Jack was next to him, his nose worked overtime taking in the wonderful scent. It was even more intoxicating.

“Just because you're all idiots, doesn't give you any right to harass someone. I don't tolerate this sick behavior.” With the omega safely out of harm's way, Jack took aim, shooting at the group. Instantly, several hit the ground dead, while others ran. Handsome Jack shot until none were in sight. He smirked and finally tucked his pistol away.

He smiled at the omega. The man was against the wall of items, his hands covering his face in horror. Jack looped his arm around the omega’s and pushed his cart out of the aisle. He easily walked the omega to the ice cream section.

“Bunch of fucking idiots and pervs,” Jack growled. “Think they can take advantage of an omega just cause you have the best fucking smell I've ever smelled.”

The omega started. “What!?”

Jack smirked. “It ain't your fault, but yeah, it's the best damn scent I've ever come across. What ice cream were you getting?”

He blinked. “Uh…”

Jack stopped. “What's your name, cupcake?”

The omega’s eyes fluttered and it caught Jack off guard. “Uhm… Rhys…”

“Well, Rhys, I’m not trying to creep on you. I just want to get you home safe and sound as much as you do. I couldn't imagine how frustrating it must be having to leave your home in a heat.”

Rhys, the beauty with unending legs, watched him closely through heavy lids. “Strawberry and cookies and cream,” he whispered.

Jack smiled. “Gotcha.” They walked past the cheap brands Rhys had originally got to the expensive ones. Jack reached in, catching the omega out of the corner of his eye. The tall man was leaning in after Jack, his nose flared.

 _Oh, hell_. That was a sight. Jack took a long time grabbing the ice cream, just to watch the cutie scent after Jack. When the man snapped out of it, his cheeks reddened to an obnoxiously cute hue. Jack, a cocky grin plastered prominently on his lips, grabbed the ice cream and placed them next to his pretzels. He'd grabbed two of each.

They went to the check out, where Jack bought everything. The omega thanked him, but Jack just waved it away. He lead the omega to the small vehicle Jack had driven lazily to the store. He loaded everything in and had Rhys instruct him to his home where he walked him to his door. He stayed there, making sure Rhys could get in. Rhys went inside to put the ice cream away. The place overflowed with that crazy, wonderful scent that was only Rhys’. Jack leaned in just a bit, sniffing long and hard. It was his last chance to smell it and he didn't want to forget it.

As Rhys returned, Jack straightened. Rhys smiled and Jack almost groaned at how pretty it was. “Thank you… Thank you, Handsome Jack.”

“Just Jack, pumpkin.” He really should be leaving. He'd played the gorgeous, knight in shining armor, now he needed to ride away on his trusty steed like a gentleman. And yet, he didn't move, it looked like Rhys wanted to say something.

“Jack…” his lips twitched upwards. “Thank you for helping me… For saving me, really. All their scents were making me sick and it was hard to concentrate. It's only the first day, but all of them together was gross.” His nose scrunched.

“Don't even think about it, cupcake. I shouldn't have even had to step in, those brainless asswipes.”

Rhys giggled and it was music to Jack's ears. Rhys bit his lower lip, thinking. It all but destroyed Jack. “So,” Rhys began. “I… I smell good? What do I smell like?” His voice was quiet and shy, yet playful.

“Like candy, sugar.” Jack's smile widened as Rhys’ cheeks turned pink.

“Oh… You smell like… Kinda like coffee, but also a little spicy… It's nice…” Rhys smiled warmly.

Jack groaned, his resolve lost. “You're killing me with all this cuteness, cupcake. I'm going to go, but you can call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_.” He handed Rhys his business card with his personal number written down.

Rhys looked at it, frowning just a bit. “Okay… Thank you.”

Jack nodded and left. He heard the door close and slumped in the seat of his motorized vehicle. Damn, that kid was sexy as hell. Jack would definitely like to see more of him. He should have gotten the kid’s number too.

His ECHO beeped with a text message. He looked at it, a grin stretching the full of his face.

_This is Rhys… I need your help…_

Jack, his chest proud and excited, climbed out of the vehicle and back to Rhys’ door.

The door opened immediately after Jack knocked. Rhys was smiling shyly. “I was wondering… Could you help me with this heat?”

Jack leaned in on the door frame. “I'd love to more than anything, Princess, but are you sure?”

Rhys, cheeks still flushed, nodded. “I still have a clear mind, yeah.”

Grinning, Jack shut and locked the door behind them. “Well, what kind of knight would I be to leave the princess in distress?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
